1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lances used in the basic oxygen furnace steel making process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents in the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,455 Nov. 16, 1971; 3,827,632 Aug. 6, 1974; 3,912,244 Oct. 14, 1975; RE: 28,769 Apr. 13, 1976 and 3,972,515 August 3, 1976. The present invention is an improvement over these patents.